<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Galaxies In His Eyes by Jen425</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743173">Galaxies In His Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425'>Jen425</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey Through The Decade [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Kadoya Tsukasa, Overstimulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukasa’s eyes are almost glassy, which is definitely a bad thing. Looking forwards as though he can’t close his eyes, and, for a while, Daiki ignores it. The others do, too, but Tsukasa is trying to hide it, so maybe they don’t notice.</p><p>Tsukasa is mostly hiding it, at least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikari Natsumi/Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki/Onodera Yuusuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey Through The Decade [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Galaxies In His Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have so many Decade fics in my drafts right now, but here. Have one that is relatively soft.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukasa’s eyes are almost glassy, which is definitely a bad thing. Looking forwards as though he can’t close his eyes, and, for a while, Daiki ignores it. The others do, too, but Tsukasa is trying to hide it, so maybe they don’t notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> mostly hiding it, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other part is that Tsukasa is touching them constantly. Daiki doesn’t mind the affection, but he’d rather it not be back handed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s probably after Tsukasa pulls him into a deep kiss with those still-glassy eyes that Daiki pulls back, checking his temperature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you been gassed with something?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Tsukasa says. He’s smirking, but it still doesn’t reach his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what is wrong with you?” Daiki asks. Tsukasa is still in as much of his personal space as Daiki allows. He meets Daiki’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Tsukasa replies. “But I can feel… all the Worlds…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki tries and fails to escape his gaze. There’s impossibilities reflecting back at him. It’s like he’s falling in, endlessly…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daiki? Tsukasa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki turns. Blinking back to awareness. Tsukasa doesn’t move. But now Daiki can think, and he realizes this is… one of Tsukasa’s odd moments, since he came back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Natsumi asks, from the doorway. Daiki attempts to play it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying the show?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Natsumi - damn her - isn’t buying it. She walks forwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” She asks. “Is one of you dosed with something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t seem that way,” Daiki replies. Tsukasa still hasn’t moved, and Daiki has the nagging suspicion that whatever is happening is getting rapidly worse, now. “Tsukasa? Is it the Worlds?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa doesn’t respond. Natsumi runs over and grabs Tsukasa’s arm. He finally moves enough to turn to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Natsumi,” he says, further driving home that something</span> <span>is </span><em><span>wrong</span></em><span>.</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa’s gaze is all consuming, but for some reason, Natsumi can take it. She gently pries him off of Daiki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I noticed something was off,” she says. “Tsukasa…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s never been this close before,” Tsukasa says. “I can’t stop watching.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watching what, Tsukasa?” Natsumi asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsumi turns to Daiki, and she can tell he already understands. Oh. Oh this is just a really bad case of Tsukasa’s extended powers acting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She checks - the studio is closed - and leads Tsukasa to the living room. Yuusuke jumps up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Worlds,” Natsumi explains. Yuusuke nods, moving so Tsukasa can be centered on the couch. When he’s like this, proximity helps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She tries not to think about why, tries not to think about holding a photo to the sky and </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the Worlds to return him to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tries not to think about what it means to hold someone’s very existence together with her love and memory.)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s always something on the scale of reverence to possessiveness when Tsukasa touches him in a situation like this. Tsukasa isn’t always nice, he’ll shove Yuusuke around sometimes, but that’s not…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa sees him as unshakable and Yuusuke sometimes doesn’t know what to do with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because that’s how Yuusuke sees Tsukasa. Impossible powers. Impossible origin and destiny… but he cares, and he tries, and he doesn’t stop. He may take his time but he figures out how to help each World they visit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And some days, yes. There’s Tsukasa’s impossible gaze. There’s something inhuman to his motions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Yuusuke isn’t human either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa’s breath is precisely even. Inhumanly so. But it’s there and it’s a reminder. A reminder of what Tsukasa had sacrificed to save the Worlds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuusuke wishes Tsukasa could see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But wishes are only worth so much. Reality is here, and letting Tsukasa lean on him, hold his arm in a vice grip, is enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the hitch of breath when the Worlds stop pulling at Tsukasa is enough. Even if he can’t move yet, waits for Tsukasa to put on enough mask to function.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s enough, when Tsukasa slowly turns to him, and Yuusuke can meet his gaze with a smile. Return all the love and faith that Tsukasa has given Yuusuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meet eyes where galaxies are still fading into the depths.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa takes a moment. The Worlds fading back into a steady echo within his mind. It’s never been that bad before, he thinks. He can usually hold it off for longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries not to surprise the others with the storm that is his thoughts. His mind forever echoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can feel the Worlds now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s hard to describe. It’s his very existence, a million Worlds with cells taken a picked together to make a Kadoya Tsukasa. He’s an amalgamation of powers and memories and at the end of the day, he’s still…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still just Tsukasa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But sometimes that’s hard to hold onto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a few moments, he’ll be back. He’ll be whole because he has them close. The core of his existence, holding him back from the endlessly tides of the Worlds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, he closes his eyes, for a moment. Lets himself stop witnessing everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Story is a happy one, an aftermath. Things will become easier with time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku edits</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>